Les Pickpockets
by Maldorana
Summary: Daniel entre dans le labo de Sam et la trouve en train de comploter avec Vala... Que va-t-il lui arriver ?


**Après une longue pause dans le Danval, ça me reprend soudainement xD **

**Merci à Margot pour la relecture. Have fun, et n'oubliez pas que les reviews ça motive ^^  
><strong>

Les mains dans les poches, Daniel entra nonchalamment dans le bureau de Sam, bien loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait. Il releva la tête et aperçut la scientifique qui discutait avec Vala. A voir la gestuelle animée qui accompagnait les paroles de la jeune voleuse, elle semblait vouloir expliquer quelque chose à son amie. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas dans la pièce, que Vala se dirigea vers lui, sans cependant lui prêter la moindre attention.

-... Ah, voilà, si vous voulez un exemple concret, continua-t-elle à expliquer à Sam.

Elle se tourna finalement vers Daniel, passa sa main sur sa joue en une caresse, s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa avec douceur. Pris de cours, le jeune homme se laissa faire dans un premier temps, puis essaya de reculer.

-Hmmm. Hmmm, tenta-il en levant l'index comme pour l'arrêter.

Mais lorsque Vala se rapprocha encore et prit son visage entre ses mains avec une tendresse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il céda et répondit à son baiser. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent dans un ballet sans fin, alors que la jeune femme passait ses bras autour du cou de l'archéologue. Ils savourèrent ensemble chacune des précieuses secondes de leur baiser. A cet instant précis, le temps semblait avoir ralenti. Daniel et Vala étaient dans leur bulle, et rien ne pouvait les y arracher. Leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre au moment où ils se séparèrent, et Daniel avait même, par réflexe, passé ses bras autour de la taille de sa partenaire. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, pour découvrir une Vala qui le fixait avec un petit sourire et un regard mi-comblé, mi-troublé. La jeune extra-terrestre profita de cet instant pour lui voler un dernier baiser avant de se détacher doucement de lui. Derrière eux, Sam les observait avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. Même en sachant que ce baiser n'allait sûrement pas faire beaucoup avancer les choses entre ses deux collègues, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver adorables. Puis elle vit Vala se défaire à regret des bras de l'archéologue et se diriger vers elle.

-Alors, dans le cas présent, deux choses, commença-t-elle avec sérieux. Prem...

Mais soudain, Daniel se précipita vers elle et lui attrapa le bras pour la retourner vers lui. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça. Bon d'accord, il venait juste de se laisser faire, mais il avait une bonne excuse : C'était si... agréable. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu arrêter ?

-Vala ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? L'admonesta -t-il.

-J'apprends à Sam à devenir un bon pickpocket, fit-elle fièrement.

Elle échangea un regard complice avec la scientifique. Son élève devenait de plus en plus douée.

-En m'embrassant ? railla-t-il.

-Oui, c'est le dernier niveau. Pour les objets les plus difficiles à voler.

-Ah oui ? Comme ?

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et commença à descendre la fermeture éclair de sa veste. Craignant le pire, Daniel recula de quelques pas mais finit par s'arrêter lorsqu'il vit l'objet que Vala venait de sortir de la poche intérieure de son treillis. Elle en profita pour s'approcher tout près de lui, et lui souffla avec dédain :

-Vos lunettes, fit-elle en les lui remettant sur le nez.

Elle lui lança un dernier sourire moqueur et rejoignit Sam.

-Alors, je disais : premièrement, j'ai adapté mon baiser parce que c'est Daniel et que ça le perturbe déjà bien assez comme ça, donc je peux me permettre d'en faire quelque chose d'un peu plus doux et tendre. Et puis, entre nous, je préfère, c'est plus romantique.

Entre-temps, Daniel s'était rapproché de ses deux coéquipières. On pouvait voir son visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure que Vala parlait.

-Romantique ? Mais je me fiche que ce soit romantique, Vala ! S'emporta-t-il.

-Eh bien, pas moi. D'ailleurs, si vous vous en fichez tant que ça, la prochaine fois, je vous embrasserai avec fougue et violence. Vous verrez la différence, le menaça-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Alors ça, ça m'étonnerais car il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

Leur dispute les avait conduits à doucement se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient maintenant face à face et se regardaient avec un air de défi.

-Vraiment ? Alors...

-S'il vous plait ! les coupa soudain Sam. Vala, le deuxièmement ?

-Ah oui, fit-elle en reportant toute son attention sur la scientifique. Deuxièmement, cette méthode, je ne l'utilise plus vraiment, parce que j'ai Daniel, et donc c'est légitime que je n'aille plus partager ma salive avec toute la galaxie, maintenant.

En entendant cela, Daniel faillit s'étouffer. Venait-il d'avoir une hallucination auditive ? Venait-elle vraiment de dire ce qu'il avait entendu ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Moi non plus, avec Jack à côté, ce n'est pas...

Et Sam qui en rajoutait en plus. Elle était en train de comparer leur relation avec la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Jack. Alors que cela n'avait rien à voir, ils étaient fiancés, eux ! Ne tenant plus, il la coupa en s'adressant précipitamment à la jeune extra-terrestre :

-Vala, mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Comment ça « j'ai Daniel » ?

-C'est une expression. Si je veux avoir une chance de vous séduire, il faut que je vous prouve que je peux être fidèle, fit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence en se retournant vers lui.

-Alors trouvez-vous d'autres expressions et arrêtez de vous amuser à essayer de me séduire, grogna le jeune homme.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi, Daniel, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Vous croyez que ça m'amuse ?

Elle pivota à nouveau pour se retrouver face à son amie, puis reprit leur discussion, sur un ton radicalement plus amical :

-Bref, de toute façon, Sam, je vous ai montré tous mes autres tours, vous avez l'embarras du choix.

Daniel, de son côté, était resté sous le choc. Ce... n'était pas un jeu ? Alors elle était sérieuse, elle s'intéressait vraiment à lui ? De surcroît, elle venait de lui révéler qu'elle lui était « restée fidèle » pendant tout ce temps. Il ne savait même pas combien de temps, d'ailleurs, mais la connaissant, cela prouvait qu'elle tenait beaucoup à lui. A cette pensée, son cœur manqua un battement. Et lui qui s'était obstiné à la repousser depuis ces deux dernières années. Il avait presque honte.

C'est le moment que choisit Mitchell pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes femmes, qui discutaient en ignorant cordialement Daniel, l'accueillirent chaleureusement, puis Vala glissa à la scientifique :

-Allez-y, essayez. Le numéro 2, je vous couvre.

Le militaire s'était planté face à elles et leva un sourcil en remarquant Daniel, qui se tenait un peu à l'écart. Il avait les yeux dans le vide et semblait absorbé par la contemplation d'un réacteur à naquadah. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Le plus vite possible. De toute façon il n'arriverait jamais à reprendre son travail dans cet état, cette histoire commençait déjà à monopoliser toutes ses pensées. Il parvenait à peine à se concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-J'y pense, Sam, vous n'aviez pas un autre rapport incompréhensible à montrer au Général Landry quand je suis arrivée ? Demanda soudain Vala en se tournant vers elle.

La scientifique eut un éclat de rire.

-Si, heureusement que vous m'y faîtes penser. J'aimerai lui remettre avant midi, répliqua-t-elle naturellement en regardant sa montre.

Sans quitter l'heure des yeux, elle avança précipitamment vers son bureau, où se trouvait une pile de dossiers. Cependant, dans sa hâte, elle percuta l'épaule de Mitchell au passage.

-Oh, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en le dépassant.

Elle saisit le dossier du dessus et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Je reviens, j'en ai pour une minute.

Vala mentait vraiment bien. Mitchell n'y avait vu que du feu. Et apparemment, elle avait su transmettre ses talents à Sam, observa Daniel. Il soupira. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Il supposa que cela devait avoir un rapport direct avec le temps considérable qu'il passait dans son bureau à travailler. Ou encore avec le fait qu'au tout début, lors de sa première visite à la base, elle avait pris un malin plaisir à lui tourner autour de façon très explicite. Depuis cela, il avait inconsciemment dû se construire une sorte de carapace contre les assauts de la jeune femme. C'était devenu une sorte de réflexe de ne pas prêter attention à ses avances. Mais il le faisait avant tout pour se protéger. Il savait ce que c'était que d'avoir le cœur brisé, et ne voulait en aucun cas revivre cela.

Dès que la scientifique eut quitté la pièce, Mitchell se retourna vers Vala et l'interrogea, d'un air intrigué.

-Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous, ici ?

-Eh bien, moi j'apprends à Sam les bases de l'art de faire les poches en douce, quant à Daniel...

Elle se retourna vers l'archéologue et croisa son regard. Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune femme ne put détacher ses yeux des siens tellement son regard l'intrigua. On aurait dit qu'il la voyait pour la première fois et qu'il cherchait à mieux la connaître.

-... je ne sais pas vraiment en fait, continua-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

-Vous apprenez à Carter à devenir un pickpocket ? S'étonna Mitchell. Je veux voir ça.

Vala avait très vite repris contenance et s'était à nouveau retournée vers le Colonel Mitchell. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et lui répondit d'un air moqueur :

-Ah mais ça y est, vous avez vu. Félicitation, fit-elle en levant les sourcils.

-Quoi ? S'exclama le militaire.

Mitchell s'empressa de vérifier ses poches, pendant que Sam revenait dans le labo, triomphante. Elle reposa le dossier au passage et vint se poster aux côtés de Vala.

L'archéologue ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la scène. On ne s'ennuyait jamais avec la jeune extra-terrestre dans les parages. Depuis qu'elle était parmi eux, elle avait réussi à mettre de la fraîcheur et de l'animation dans la base, dans l'équipe, et surtout dans sa vie à lui.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez pris ? Demanda Vala en observant du coin de l'œil le militaire, qui cherchait toujours.

Elles se lancèrent un regard complice, puis Sam sortit de la poche de son pantalon un petit objet rectangulaire et lança fièrement :

-Son pass.

-Mon pass ! S'exclama Mitchell en même temps, avant de relever la tête vers elles.

Il avait pris sa décision. Sans la quitter des yeux, le jeune homme s'approcha lentement de Vala, pour s'arrêter juste derrière elle. A présent, il se rendait compte de ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Il avait compris, alors à quoi bon en parler ? Il devait agir.

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent et Vala se retourna vers Daniel.

-Vous avez vu ça, Dan...

En apercevant Daniel si proche d'elle, la jeune voleuse fut si surprise qu'elle se figea. Il arborait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et la fixait avec insistance. Il était sûr de la marche à suivre.

-...niel... lâcha-t-elle négligemment, comme hypnotisé par les yeux du jeune homme.

Il se rapprocha encore. Le silence était total dans la pièce. Sam s'était reculée vers Mitchell pour lui rendre son pass et observer d'un peu plus loin leurs deux compagnons. Daniel et Vala se dévoraient du regard. La jeune femme savait qu'il avait enfin compris. Qu'elle s'intéressait vraiment à lui, qu'il lui plaisait. Il fallait avouer qu'elle lui avait jeté la vérité à la figure quelques minutes auparavant, alors il n'avait peut-être pas vraiment trouvé tout seul, mais bon. Apparemment il avait réfléchi et pris sa décision. Leurs deux corps étaient maintenant si proches qu'ils pouvaient ressentir chacune des respirations de l'autre. Vala ferma les yeux de contentement lorsqu'elle sentit l'archéologue faire glisser ses doigts le long de sa joue. Finalement, il réduisit encore la distance entre leurs deux visages, et elle le laissa l'embrasser. C'était à lui de le faire. Il fallait qu'elle lui laisse le choix jusqu'au bout. Elle y répondit volontiers et entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser leurs langues s'entremêler. Ils s'enlacèrent au fur et à mesure que leur baiser s'intensifiait, et lorsque leurs visages finirent par se séparer, Vala murmura :

-Vous êtes un peu lent, vous savez, souffla-t-elle, toujours dans ses bras.

-Je sais. Je vais me rattraper, répondit son compagnon avec un regard rassurant.

La jeune voleuse afficha un sourire radieux, qui se mua en rire lorsque Daniel se jeta de plus belle sur ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion quelques secondes, emplis d'ivresse et d'excitation, puis se séparèrent à regret, pour revenir à la réalité. Réalité où les attendaient leurs deux coéquipiers, qui les observaient depuis le début. Ils se rapprochèrent du couple, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt, Jackson, s'exclama Mitchell en lui assénant une tape dans le dos.

Daniel plissa les lèvres en un sourire et leva les sourcils en signe d'approbation.

-En tout cas, félicitation, lança jovialement Sam. Et j'aimerais aussi vous dire que je suis volontaire pour être demoiselle d'honneur.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Daniel et Vala ouvrirent simultanément la bouche et fixèrent la scientifique avec des yeux effarés. Ils devaient rêver. Ils étaient ensemble depuis moins d'une minute, que Sam pensait déjà au mariage. Il était vrai que la vie était trop courte, et que leur travail était souvent très dangereux, mais cela n'empêchait pas de faire les choses dans l'ordre.

-Oui, et moi parrain pour les enfants, se réjouit Mitchell.

Ils dévisagèrent cette fois Mitchell avec la même expression. Soit leurs amis se fichaient d'eux, soit ils voyaient en eux un couple qui allait durer. Soit les deux. Daniel et Vala se fixèrent alors avec un regard gêné, mais n'ajoutèrent mot. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour parler de cela. Ni même pour y penser. Pour l'instant, ils allaient vivre le moment présent et profiter de leur toute nouvelle relation. Un silence pesant commençait à s'installer.

-Et si on allait manger ? Fit soudain Vala.

-Oui, bonne idée, répliqua l'archéologue.

Il était midi et la jeune voleuse avait trouvé la parfaite feinte pour se sortir de cette situation qui devenait un peu trop embarrassante. Avec un peu de chance, leurs amis auraient compris que le sujet était encore un peu trop prématuré et ils les les laisseraient tranquille avec leurs histoire de mariage et de bébés, après cela. Daniel prit donc Vala par la taille et ils quittèrent le labo pour se diriger vers le mess. Seulement à peine avaient-ils passé l'angle du couloir et fait quelques pas qu'ils entendirent la voix de Mitchell résonner derrière eux.

-Hé, attendez ! Comment allez-vous les appeler ? J'ai plein d'idées si vous voulez !

FIN


End file.
